Biometric reference templates can be uniquely identified and associated with the identity of an individual. The biometric data component of a template is a constant that identifies an individual. Exposure of a reference template over time, when aggregated with other information, provides a footprint of activities that the individual participated in (such as, making a purchase in a store, clocking in and out of work, paying a highway toll) and the locations of that individual at various points in time (such as, when they were at a particular banking machine, toll booth, or store's check-out register). As such, there is a need to protect the privacy of individuals who wish to benefit from the use of biometrics, but who have concerns about (or the need for) personal privacy, or who do not wish to be easily monitored and tracked.